


At long Last

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Fill for the prompt"I'd love to see a romantic reunion for Kane and Taker with them getting to be together again at the 900th Smackdown after being separated"





	

The 900th episode of Smackdown went off without a single hitch. The crowd had gone crazy for the Undertaker, and then when the Brothers of Destruction reunited post the ending of the show, the crowd lost their minds  
On a personal level, Kane felt like he had felt their bond had simply got a new breath of life. Mark and him had planned the return down to the last every single detail. Then when they stood together, making firm eye contact filled them both with a sense of anticipation and excitement. Once they got back to the hotel room, they knew exactly what they’d be doing.

  
*

  
Mark gently pushes Kane down on the bed, kissing him softly, they had plenty of time now. Kane moans lightly, which was muffled by Mark’s mouth as he bites into Kane’s lower lip. Mark straddles him, pushing his running his hands up his chest, Mark rolls his thumbs across Kane's nipples, nipping at his lips. Kane gasps, bucking up into Mark's, grinding them together . Mark groans, breaking the kiss. He moves back up, putting more pressing his hips down harder onto Kane’s crotch. Then he smirked, pulling Kane with him. He rips Kane's t-shirt off of him, tossing the pieces behind him, not caring about the shirt. Kane leans up, kisses him again, cupping Mark's face. Mark's hands slide down Kane's back and Kane felt a shudder run throughout his whole body at the sensation, it had been way too long since they'd been together.

  
Kane pulls Mark down with him as he drops back down onto the bed, groaning as Mark's mouth moves from his lips to his jaw, teeth skimming along the skin. Kane shoves his fingers into Mark's hair, tugging out the ponytail, and tipping his neck back as Mark presses sucking kisses to the flesh. Mark's hands slide down over his shoulders to his chest, nails dragging as his hands move, tweaking his nipples, pinching and rolling them. Kane moans, rocking his hips up into Mark's, hard and aching for a touch on his cock. After so long of being alone with just his hand for company.

  
Kane strokes his thumbs on the side of Mark's neck, pressing down hard enough to leave a lite bruise, relishing in the other man's shivers and leans into the touch. Mark flicks his eyes back up at him, keeping eye contact, dragging his mouth down Kane's neck to his chest and taking a nipple in his mouth. Kane groans sharply as teeth graze the sensitive nub.

"Mark, please." Kane moans, hands gripping firmly at Mark's broad shoulders.

Kane can feel Mark's laughter rumbling through his chest, he has always loved when Kane starts getting desperate. He pulls away from Kane's chest with a final suck. "Please, what?"

"More. I need more." Kane whines, tugging at Mark's shirt when the other man sits up and grinding harder against Mark.

  
Mark smirks down at him and pulls his shirt off, tossing it off to a random spot to be forgotten. He drags his nails down Kane's ribs, watching the muscles shift and move under the smooth skin, and bathing in the small groans Kane lets out. Kane rolls his hips up into Mark's, making the other man groan as the pressure  
Mark leans back down and kisses Kane, smoothing his palms down Kane's torso to his hips. Kane presses up into Mark's touch, skin on practically on fire. He needs more than what Mark is giving him, he needs so much more. Then when has finally close to the climax, Mark sits up again, breaking the kiss.

"Tell me what you want." Mark demands, pinching one of Kane's nipples again.

Kane moans, eyes slipping shut, one hand now firmly attached to Mark’s throat.. "More, just more. Stop being a damn tease, you keep it up and I’ll take control."

Mark laughs, warm and open. "More what, Kane? Do you want me to get you off? I want to hear to say it."

  
Desire and a new fierceness sharpen Kane’s gaze. Bucking his hips to get some momentum, Kane flips their positions.

  
“God, Mark. What I want is you, I want your everything. It's been to long since we’ve been together.” Kane practically growls, reaching up and burying his fingers in Mark’s hair while the other palms him through his jeans.

Mark groans, head tipping back as he thrusts his hips up into Kane's hand. "Damn you look good like this.”

"You're weren’t moving fast enough." Kane hisses, shifting up and pushing Mark down further into the bed as he presses his mouth to Mark's collarbone sucking hard while his other hand finally goes under Mark’s jeans.  
"Not moving fast enough for you, am I? Not so fun to be on the receiving end." Mark groans as Kane's teeth sink into his skin, leaving a bruise.

"No." Mark groans, as Kans licks and sucks at the bite before leaning up and capturing Mark's lips again, muffling Mark's moans.

Kane's hands settle on Mark's hips and he grinds their erections together, listening to Mark moan into his mouth. Mark breaks the kiss with a moan and pushes Kane's hands away from him. Mark does his best to unzip Kane's jeans but fails so Kans pulls back ,lifting up a bit to slid his pants off of him and pulling them down his amazing and endlessly long legs as Mark arches his hips up, trying to get some sort of stimulation. Mark tugs at Kane to get him closer to his head and when Kane’s bulge is right in front of his face he leans up and mouths at the bulge in Kane's boxers. As Kane panted and moaned loving how it feels but hating that Mark is still a tease.

  
Mark relents, finally taking Glenn in his mouth, sucking gently at the head. Glenn groans and adjusts shoving his dick further into Mark’s mouth.  
Mark sucks harder, managing to take more of Glenn in to his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. His hands press Glenn's hips, stilling their restless rocking as he moans, fingernails scritching along Mark's scalp. Glenn pants, squirming, trying to shove himself farther into his mouth.

"Mark, Mark, I'm gonna come. Mark, please, I'm gonna come." Glenn whimpers, fingers tightening and pulling at Mark's hair.

Mark glances up at him and relaxes his throat, taking Glenn in farther, sucking harder. His tongue traces along the underside of Glenn's cock and Glenn whines, high pitched and needy, desperate for release. in. Mark laughs again around his mouthful and the vibrations traveling up Glenn's cock.

Glenn falls apart, hips straining against Mark's hands, hands falling away from Mark's hair and seizing the bedsheets as he comes hard. Mark swallows it all and gently sucks Glenn's cock through it all, making him shiver and groan.

Mark pulls his head away, letting his dick slip from his mouth and leans up, pushing Glenn back, pulling himself up, as he leans up, bringing himself close to Glenn to kiss him. Glenn whines softly into the kiss, holding onto Mark's shoulders as his thighs press into his chest.

"Jeans off. Want you in me, it's time to get to the main event." Glenn demands, pressing against Mark's jean covered erection.

Mark moans, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his eyes slip shut. Glenn bucks up against him, drawing another moan from the other man.

"Come on, Mark. Fuck me." Glenn says, voice wrecked, laced with desire.  
"Fuckin' tease." Mark growls, pushing away from Glenn. He gets off the bed and walks over to the nightstand, grabbing lube and a condom. He tosses a tube of lube onto the bed and finally stripping off his jeans and boxers.

He moves back in between Glenn's thighs, pushing them farther apart. He picks up the lube again and pours some in his hand. Glenn lifts his legs up around Mark's waist and moans when Mark seeks out his opening with feather light touches, once again being a fucking tease. He circles his finger around for a moment before sliding it in drawing a lite moan from Glenn. Mark works it in and out until he has gotten Glenn moaning and squirming on the bed, fucking himself down onto Mark's finger, working his hips frantically downwards. Mark inserts another finger in and Glenn hisses between clenched teeth, pain increasing.

"You good?" Mark asks, stilling his movements.

"I'm fine. Fuck me already." Glenn demands, fucking himself back on Mark's fingers.

"I don't want to hurt you. It's been too long to wait much longer.” Mark reaches up with his free hand and tweaks one of Glenn's nipples.

"You won't. Please! I need you inside me." Glenn groans, biting his bottom lip.

Mark growls and pulls his fingers out, making Glenn whine in displeasure before Mark shoves his cock into him with one hard thrust, and leans down to bite at Glen’s throat.  
"Fuck! Fuck me, Mark!" Glenn demands, fingers reaching out for Mark. He pulls him closer, even though there's not much room for him to do that in, and forces him deeper inside of him, having to work hard to make his hips move along trying to get Mark to move.  
"Oh fuck." Mark breathes, snapping his hips forward, fucking Glenn harder, knowing his wrestling would be difficult the next day .  
Glenn moans, cock hard again, and when he reaches down to stroke himself, Mark slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking him in time to match his thrusts.

"You gonna come for me, Glenn? Huh? Gonna come for me? Isn't it just how you like?” Mark asks between moans.

"Fuck, fuck, Mark. Harder. Faster. Just more, give me more.” Glenn demands, hips rocking up into Mark's, matching him thrust for thrust.  
Mark gets harder, hips moving faster as Glenn deliberately clamps down around him, getting a hoarse moan and stutter in Mark's hips before Mark recovers and redoubles his efforts. Trying his hardest to fuck him as hard as he could back in 1999. Glenn whines as his orgasm builds as Mark hits his prostate with every thrust and the hand on his cock speeds up, and tightened.

He lets out a hoarse yell when he comes, not as hard as the first time, but no less amazing. His hands dig into Mark's arms, nails leaving deep imprints, as Mark continues to stroke him through his orgasm, drawing whimpers and sighs from him as the over stimulation. Mark fucks him harder, getting closer and closer to his own peak.

"Come on, Mark. Come for me." Glenn demands, panting and gasping as Mark fucking him harder and faster. “I need you to come for me. I want to see you loose yourself. “ Glen can't even meet his thrusts anymore, can only lay underneath him and take it, letting Mark let loose control..

Mark comes hard, he buried himself inside of Glenn, riding out his orgasm. Glenn whimpers with every hot splash of come inside of him. Mark sags against him as Glenn drops his legs, knowing that he’ll regret that position later. Mark's still inside of Glenn as they lay there, panting and shivering as the aftershocks of their orgasms roll through them. The Brothers of Destruction back together.  
Mark slips out of Glenn, making him sigh  
In reliefz He leans down and drags his tongue through the mess on Glenn's stomach, cleaning him up. Glenn shudders and moans as Mark's wicked tongue laps at his skin. Mark leans back up and kisses him hard, letting him taste his own cum on his tongue.

"Fuck, that was good." Mark groans, rolling off of Glenn and laying down beside him.

"Yeah, it was. You should have come back sooner." Glenn agrees, rolling onto his side and pressing a kiss to Mark's shoulder.

The former redhead looks at him through glazed over eyes before kissing him again, pleased that they had finally been able to have that long, slow fuck they had been dying for. Thankful for them to be together again.

 

 

 


End file.
